Sailor Moon Solar
by Sailor Moon Solar
Summary: Sailor Moon is acting strange and soon the Sailor Scouts have to realise that something terrible has happend Tod their Princess Read to find out more
1. Chapter 1 The new danger part 1

Hi everyone this my first story so be nice OK :-)

This story takes Palace after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

I don't own anything

My grammar isn't the best

Read & Erwies

It was now alredy 1 year ago since Galaxia was defeated and the three Lights and their Princess returned to their homeplanet.

At the Outers place

"The Wind is crying something is about to happen'' said Amara. ''Yeah i agree the oceans are restless do you think it's an new enemy?''asks Michelle. ''It's a possibility!''said Amara. ''The Moon worries me more!''said Hotaru. "'What do you mean by that ?'' askes Trista. ''Just look at the Moon !'' speaks Hotaru.

They all looked at the Moon that had almost lost it's naturaly white shine

''Something is wrong with our Princess'' tells Hotaru. ''Yes you're right, but it's getting late , lets pay her an visit tomorow shal we!'' tells Amara. '' yes lets go sleeping now!'' says Hotaru.

Eveyone agrees in the mean time at Serenas place

''Those dreams scare me Luna!'' says Serena. ''Serena i understand hat but it's surly not hat Bad, also you should go sleeping now if you want to say goodbye to your Family'' says Luna. ''Yeah you're right gold night Luna!'' dass Serena

So thats it for this chapter the next will be longer i promise

Hope you liked it please leave rewiew


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:a New danger

Art the next morning in Serena's House

Be carefull okay speaks Serena worried. Wie will and you too take care Serena say's her Mother Ikuko. Okay say's Serena. SIS take care oft the world whispers Shingo. I will whispers Serena back. Learn for the School please give your best say's her Father Kenji.I'll try say's Serena.

esSsssrAfter a few more Words , Goodbye's and tears her family drove towards Airport

While with Serena she sat in the living room When thedoorbell rang

Hi my littel kitten say's Amara . hi Serena speaks Princess say Hotaru and Trista. Oh hi guys i didn't expected you but come in say's a surprised spoke the outers all everyone why are you here is something wrong asks Luna. Yes you could say that Luna say's Michelle. New enemys asked Serena and Luna. No not yet dass Amara. Serena is everything OK with you asked Trista. Yes i'm fine why say's a confused Serena. The Moon is losing the bright shine it used to have says Hotaru. Do you think it has something to do with your dreams whispers Luna. Maybe ... Say's Serena.

Suddenly Serena's communicator begann beeping

Des what is it Rei asked Serena. There is a demon at the Tempel yelles Rei. OK we'll be right there speaks guys go i cFall the others yells Luna. They all agreed and runned towards the Tempel and transformed on the way.

Uranus crystal power Make up

Neptun crystal power Make up

Pluto crystal Power Make up

Saturn crystal power Make up

Moon eternal power Make up

While at the Tempel with Mars

Mars flame sniper

You missed spoke up the demon take this tunder screamed is your end Sailor spoke the demon. Suddenly

Uranus world shaking

Neptun deep submarin

Pluto dethly scream

Saturn silence strike

Ahhhhhhh who was that asked the demon. You tried to hurt my besteht friend i won't forgive you for that i'am Sailor Moon speaks Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptun, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn spoke up the in the name of the Moon wie will punish you said everyone.

Wait your Sailor Moon you've changed since we saw eachothers say's the demon. Demon Morgana ... But how is that possible i destroyed you said sailor moon shocked.i was awaked again by my master and now dieThunder strike said the demon.

They all throwed attacks at the demon but the demon watched out the howle time untill

Well that's it for now Hope you liked please rewiew


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for letting you wait So here we go

Chapter 3

Suddenly Jupiter oak evolution Merkury aqua rapsody Venus love and beauty shock The demon's attack was dogded Who was that yelled Demon Morgana. It's about time you're late even serena arrived before you guys did... In company with the outers yelled Mars. Sorry Mars wie were at the Park in the other side of Tokio we came as fast as wie could yelled this isn't the time to fight with eachother spoke up said Mars and Jupiter in unision.

Demon Morgana used the littel fight between the girls and quietly attacked them. Everyone felt crying and screaming to the ground. The demon walked towards them standing right in front of Sailor Moon.

Watch out Sailor Moon screamed the Scouts. To late said demon morgana take this yelled she. And Film your body with darkness thought demon morgana. She shot dark Energie towards her but Saturn was faster. Saturn protect her yelled Saturn. Why you littel brad screamed morgana. Let's attack now girls yelled Sailor Moon. Everyone agreed and attackt.

Jupiter thunder crash Mars flame sniper Venus love me chan Merkury bubbles blast Neptun deep submarine Uranus world shaking Pluto deathly scream Saturn silence strike

Morgana couldn't dogde the attacks and was destroied

Yay we did it spoke up Sailor moon. Not yet Sailor Brad spoke up an formiliar voice.

So thats it for this chapter hope you like it 


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for taking so long**

 **well lets start where i left shal i Please enjoy and leave rewiews**

Yay we did it spoke up Sailor Moon. Not yet Sailor brad spoke upRubeusamiliare voice.

Rubeus but how ... You were death how come you're Alice asked a shoked sailor venus. My master reawakend me i have to get sailor Moon to him said rubeus evily. We wont let you said the inners in unision . We'll protect her spoke up the outers.

How cute more Scouts you're nothing take this haaaaaaa yelled Rubeus. Everyone got out of the way in time . grrrrrr take this haaaaaaaaaaa yelled Rubeus. He shoot many pwerfull energy balls towards the Sailor Scouts and hit them all.

He walked slowly towards Sailor Moon when suddenly pink sugar heard attack .

Ahhhhhhhh who dares to interupt me yelled Rubeus.

You've hurt my friends and my family i won't forgive you in the name of the Moon i'll punish you spoke a female voice.

I know this voice ... Spoke up Merkur. It can't be it's her... Said Chibi Moon you're back cried a happy Sailor Moon. Yeah i'm back hi everybody how are you said Sailor Chibi Moon.

Suddenly attacked Rubeus again everyone Fell to the ground sailor Moon slowly got up oh no everyone grrrr you're gonna pay rubeus take this STARLIGT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS yelled sailor moon.

Ahhhh you brad you if think that really hurts me than you better think again said a pissed rubeus i'm tired of your stupid games take this haaaaaaaaaaa yelled Rubeus.

He hitted Sailor Moon before anyone could react Sailor Moon screamed in pa in nobody realised hat dark energy slowly filled her body.

Noooooo Uranus world shaking screamed Uranus

Neptun deep submarine said Neptun

Mars flame sniper yelled a angry Mars

Venus love me chan cried venus

The four attacks didn't even scratch him he just dogded them . well i guess thats enought for today fairwell Sailor Scouts he disappeared

Everyone ca me running to serena who had detransformed as soon as Rubeus disapeared

Serena are you okay asked Rei. Im okay i just feel a bit dizzy thats all said serena. Puh i'am relifed said Amara. What just was that i don't get it what did he do to you asked venus . he was illing her Edith dark magic said rini in a serius voice. What do you mean with dark magic but why asked Amy.

 **Why is rubeus filling serena with dark magic and who is his master that and more in the next chapters**

 **So thats it for this chapter i hope you Liked it**

 **Please Rewiew :-)**

 **Untill Next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well let's continiue where i left of**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _Serena are you okay asked Rei. I am okay i just feel a little dizzy that's all said Serena. Puh I am relived said Amara. What just was that i don't get it. What did he do to you asked Mina. He was filling her with dark energy said Rini in a serious voice. What do you mean with dark energy but why asked Amy._

Well thats why I am here said Rini. What is that suppose to mean said Amara. Yeah tell us whats going on why are they filling her with dark energy asked Makoto.

Well ... I am sorry ... but said Rini when Serena interuppted her. I don't think Rini is supposed to talk abou future stuff isnt she right Trista said Serena. Ähm Yes you are right Princess, guys even if she wanted to she is not supposed to talk about the future it could change the future into the worst said Trista serious.

Oh so it seems well Serena how are you anyway can you walk asked Amara. Yeah I am todally fine don't worry said Serena. Well you guys seemed to know this Rubeus guy really well so who is he spoke up Michelle.

Well do you know something about the black moon asked Amy the outers. You mean the one who attacked Crystal Tokyo asked Trista. Yes excsagly them he is one of them said Minako.

Wait so you're telling us he is one of the enemys you have thought befor and than also he is from the future asked Amara. Yap but not only him that demon from erlier was the first demon i've ever thought against it's strage that they aive again said Serena.

Well eather way it's the best if we go hme for today said Amy. Yeah let's meet here tomorow again said Minako. Iguess I am okay with that said Amara. Well Rini do you want to go with Hotaru or I'll you join me asked Serena. I'll go with Hotaru if i may said Rini.

Of course have fun well guys I am off see you tomorow said Serena. Wait for me Serena said Mina. Hurry up then or I'll leave you behind said Serena. Hey that's no fair wait up well i see you tomorow said Mina while running off.

I'm sorry for Serena said Amy. Why's that asked Hotaru. Well you see her parents just left this mornig for Amerika because her father had to go there nobody know's yet when they will return but right now she lives alone in that big house said Luna.

Poor girl said Artemis. Wow for that she is acting nomal said Amara. Well you should know by now that she is good in that remember how she keep a secred from us that Darien never once called her said Rai. Yeah it was quiet a shock said Michelle.

They tallked bit longer and left then

 **that's it for today i hope you liked it**


End file.
